1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a shower head having a cleaning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sanitary equipment has advanced from a bath tub to a shower kit, for example, shower head. The amount of water consumed by a shower head is much less than filling a bath tub, and a shower head provides more flexibility in handling. However, when a shower head is used, it is not uncommon to use a brush, sponge or scrub sponge at the same time to facilitate the clean-up.
With one hand holding the shower head and the other a cleaning device, it is relatively inconvenient because a user will not have a spare hand to perform another task.